User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Hockey Category Do you think that articles marked with the Hockey tag should have their own category, rather than be simply lumped in with all of the articles in the Un-American category? There are enough hockey articles to do this. Just wondering. --DeagleSteagle :RE: your idea to put them in both, sounds OK with me. --DS ::Thanks. You rock. --DS Featured Removed Aww.. Ok, I took it down. Idk, I might have, but again thanks for your confidence in me. 10/23/06 8:06am EDT Featured Articles Yeah, I stumbled across the nomination thing, good idea. But how many votes should they need before becoming features? I would think three or five. --Lewser 04:49, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't know, but I made the "Rules" section editable so people can add stuff I forgot. FYI, I nominated 2 articles from 2 new people, but the articles contained red links, so I told them to fix the red links. They did, and those articles are damn good too! I really like some of these new people, they are adding some really good stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:52, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, some of the new people are awesome, we should have some way of acknowledging their good work, like a template, or a Featured Author section. --Lewser 05:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Wow, there I go again, being Mr. Observant. --Lewser 05:14, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, um, since you are on the Honor Roll, technically you are Mrs. Observant...(cough, cough)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:18, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Request Could you revert Michigan back to my last version? The most recent change was mostly a bunch of unnecessary cosmetic edits. It is already a featured article as it is, it doesn't need useless stuff like capitalizing the word Bears, etc. I'd go back and manually fix all the edits myself, but I'm too lazy. Besides, the Tigers are on TV right now. --DeagleSteagle Protection Hey, I just protected articles 1 thru 6 on so ip users can't edit them. Just giving you a heads up. --Lewser 00:32, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Smaller pages? Alright, I think that works for most articles, but some of the more Colbertian articles, such as the one about Dr. Colbert himself, should probably be long.--Lewser 00:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Can You Do Me A Favor? I've put in an entry for Red State Anthems (plural), but on another page, I had to use Red State Anthem (singular), Could you redirect the the singular to the plural. computer language isn't my thing. thanx. The plural Red State Anthems should live. template Thanks, I'm doing my best in the name of truthiness! 10/22/06 5:39 EDT Template:hello Wow, thats a lot, but for some reason, i thought there would be more...--Lewser 10:41, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Cable That sucks, I was wondering what happened to you. Well, its been pretty slow today, so no rush...i think.--Lewser 00:50, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Template Good, I hope I'm going the way you think Im going.And if not, feel free to edit to thine heart's content. --Lewser 23:10, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Alright, change whatever you want, I just figured we needed a template like Template:NWTF, but for extreme cases. ::Wow. That is absolutely brilliant, but I havent the slightest idea how to do it.--Lewser 23:28, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::Alright, will do. By the way, is there a religion template floating around somewhere in this internets tube, or am I just hallucinating again?--Lewser 23:38, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, cult, thats it, thanks.--Lewser 23:44, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::Its done for now, 4 rotating options. Template:wha.--Lewser 00:31, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Okay, Ill start another one when you upload the image --Lewser 00:32, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Random Pic Template Cool, this will come in handy for future random templates --Lewser 00:51, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh...well then. Um...awkward. So...uh...I guess you can probably tell that now I am very confused. So, youre probably better off just doing it, unless you don't feel like it, because I am lost.--Lewser 01:01, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Do you mean, like, random images within the random templates?--Lewser 01:23, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, wow, thats gunna be a lot of work. What do I do to restrict the template:pic size within the random template?--Lewser 01:30, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, it might be easier if we dont use a pic template, and just put the Picture options in each template, that way we can automatically restrict the sizes. Like this: "WHERE ARE THE NACHOS? MY CAT REFUSES TO BATHE!" I fear what I don't understand, and I don't understand this. Be less random and don't make stuff up, use your gut. Archive Okay, i was wondering what you did to yours. Will do, thanks. --Lewser 21:59, 20 October 2006 (UTC) BKAD map Thanks, actually, I just found that online, but let's say the gold or yellow stands for..... God glory shining on the districts! That's truthy isn't it? 3:45pm EDT 10/20/06 Holy crap! Did I delete eveything?! I'm so sorry. But thanks for fixing the map (I can't believe I screwed up on my first day already!) -phew!- Thank goodness! I thought I might've hit ctrl+A or something & forgot. -phew- 4:16pm EDT 10/20/06 Some headaches I NWFT-ed a few pages: Barrie Colts, Oshawa Generals, and Plymouth Whalers. Even if there are indeed teams in the Ontario Hockey League other than the nine that Dr. Colbert has told us about, how do we really know what they are unless we look them up in some sort of facty book (instead of our guts)? These pages should be removed. In addition, I'm not sure if the other teams in the OHL deserve their own pages, other than the Saginaw Spirit and their archenemy, the Owen Sound Attack. In addition, User:JohnStewart has been getting on my nerves. He has been editing Michigan, Saginaw Spirit, and other pages of mine, causing trouble and spreading his untruthiness, and claiming there are other American teams in the OHL. Dr. Colbert hasn't mentioned any, so how would anyone really know if there were? This user is a fact hugger with a tasteless choice in screen names, and he should be dealt with. I never got a message back from you on this one, I'm not sure if you saw it. --DeagleSteagle :As far as I am concerned, you are the hockey expert here. Pages on Barrie Colts, Oshawa Generals, and Plymouth Whalers will need to be dumped if you say they are not truthy. ::The fact that he had to look up the names of teams in advance goes against the meaning of truthiness. Whalers site is definitely not truthy. Colts & Generals sites seem like the guy is jumping the gun on smack for when Colbert eventually gets around to mentioning those teams. In my opinion, all the teams in the league don't deserve a page of their own. Just the Spirit (of course) and probably Owen Sound since their mascot is a bear. --DeagleSteagle Politeness Now obviously, you're the one with the power, so I accept that your vision and understanding of what is truthy takes precedence, and if you want to revert something of mine, go ahead, however I think you should consider explaining to a new user interested in adding new content how their vision diverges from yours rather than just reverting stuff they do. For one thing, it's just polite, for another it's necessary if you wish to build any sort of community. Maybe you should learn to use the discussion tab? Incidently, I'm going to revert your revert since I wish to follow the wikiality 3 revert rule. Kyb Ok, since you actually have now explained yourself, there's no need for me to do any reverting (have you actually read the wikiality 3 revert rule?). Of course, I think you're entirely wrong - this wiki has almost nothing in it that is Colbertlike, practically every entry is complete and utter made up random nonsense that doesn't exist even in Colberts head (I don't mind though, of course). Check out Chuck Norris, the current Bill Gates page (which is contradicted by things that Colbert has said on his show if you were really taking notes), Bearism, superpowers, colbear, Bear uprising of 2012, etc, etc. Actually I should acknowledge that your entries are closer to Colbertlike than most. It's exactly after reading many entries that I tried to add something in keeping with the character of the rest of the wiki, although making more references to things that had actually been said and done in the show. Anyway, that's all irrelevant, I accept your authority to make this wiki what you want, but all I am saying to you (and not passively, actively, and only slightly aggressively) is that if you want a specific kind of community you should do a better job of conveying your vision to new users. Since I'm making suggestions, I also suggest that when a frustrated user complains that you remove their stuff without explaining why, there's no need to be insulting. As far as I can tell, the most passive aggressive behaviour possible on a wiki is reverting something without communication. Can I suggest Lewser as a model for you - showing a good way to gently correct and greet a new user. :Well now hang on, I thank you, but the whole welcoming a new user thing was WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer's idea, its even his template used for the welcome.--Lewser 21:49, 20 October 2006 (UTC) It's a good idea. Anyway, I perhaps misunderstood. My first edit was based on a completely different understanding of what this wiki was about, and it was swiftly removed, and I received talk from you that greeted me, was friendly and gave a plausible reason why my edit had been removed, but perhaps that was just chance. You've been promoted again Congrats: you're now a bureaucrat. You can sysop the worthy, de-sysop, the, um, unworthy, and generally lord it over people that you're an Admiral of the High Seas of Wikiality. You way deserve it. Liberty 03:51, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Fuzzy wants his own section What? You have a gang now?? You no need me anymore??? Sniffle???? Sniffle, Sniffle????? --Fuzzy 04:13, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for stroking my ego. I am going to move the "American", "Breaking News" and "Stephen Colbert Experience" links because they mess up the page with Firefox. --Fuzzy 04:22, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sweetness! I shall use them responsibly and prophylacticly (if that is possible) --Fuzzy 16:11, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Knights Templar 'Holy Grail' link fixed Thanks for the nomination. I added a Holy Grail page to make it more complete. Delaware and John Stossel article Thanks for that recomendation on my Delaware article, fellow Truth-lover. Hopefully we can get Republicans to recognize and move to my state and paint the town red, if ya know what I mean. Condi's gonna need those 3 big electoral votes in 2008 in case the Supreme Court gets blown up by terrorists. And you can consider the article on John Stossel done, cause I just did it 5 seconds ago, in my gut, then I vomitted on my computer and BAM, the truth on John Stossel traveled down the intertubes and landed here or rather on the John Stossel page. --Laird 05:27, 23 October 2006 (UTC) North American Man-Bear Love Association Suggest any improvements to be made. If you think the article is amazing enough, how do I nominate, or even vote, on the Featured Article Nomination discussion page?~Skitchonthedrums